Randomness
by Sundiel260
Summary: Randmoness! Carzyness! All of this Madness! Oh, and four unsepceted Digimon who have to do what ever this crazy girl says. Cookies to those who review!
1. Let the randomness begin!

**Sundiel260: "Hey everybody! I had this idea on my mind for a while now and just couldn't get it out of my head! So, anyway, here's the Digimon who will be staring in this Fanfiction, starring Wizardmon!"**

**Wizardmon appears out of thin air and falls to the floor.**

"**Ooooooowww…how did I get here?"  
Sundiel260: And Gatomon!**

**Appears above Wizardmon and fall on top of him.**

"**Ooooooowww…WIZARDMON!?"  
"Gatomon!"  
Sundiel260: "Yeah yeah, save the chit-chat for later and now Myotismon!"**

**He appears above the two and falls on top of them.**

"**WHO DARES SUMMON MYOTISMON WHILE HE PLOTS FOR WORLD DOMONATION?!"  
Wizardmon and Gatomon point at me. "She did."  
Sundiel260: "Hey! I have a name! And finally, Piedmon!"**

**Everyone gets up and move out of the way. Piedmon appears above where they were at minute ago and falls flat on his face.**

**Wizardmon: "Um…I hate be rude or anything, but who are you? And why did you bring me, Gatomon, and these 2 here?"**

**Points at Myotismon and Piedmon, whose face was imbedded in the floor.**

**Sundiel260: "I'm glad you asked actually! I'm Sundiel260, and I am making a new Fanfic staring you guys!"  
Everyone, even Piedmon, who finally got his face out of the ground: "WHAT!?"  
S: "Yep! Oh! And you have to do as I say or else you'll be forced to do things you're not use to."  
Piedmon: "Oh yeah? Like what?"  
S: *Snaps her fingers and Piedmon is suddenly wearing a Tutu*  
Pie: *Looks down at himself* "…well this is embarrassing."  
S: *Turns to the screen* "And now, the disclaimers! I don't own Digimon or Charlie the Unicorn. Oh, and guys…" *turns back at the Digimon and puts on an evil grin* "Be Prepared!"**

**Everyone looks at each other, and gulp.**

* * *

Lights turn on in Myotismon lair  
Myotismon is sleeping in his chair with a book on his head  
Wizardmon and Gatomon suddenly burst through the doors, grinning like idiots

Wiz: "Hey Myotismon! Wake up!"  
Gato: "Yeah you silly Digimon, wake up!"

Myotismon wakes up and takes the book off his face

Myo: "Aaaaauugggghhh…oh code. It's you two. This had better be important. Did Demidevimon set the kitchen on fire again?"  
Wiz: "No silly. We found a map to Candy Island! Candy Island Myotismon!"  
Gato: "Yeah Myotismon. We're going to Candy Island. Come with us Myotismon."  
Wiz: "Yeah Myotismon. It'll be any adventure. We're going on an adventure Myotismon."  
Myo: "…Yeah Candy Island, right. I'm just gonna…you know, go back to planning world domination."

Puts book back on his face and try's to go back to sleep

Wiz: "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Wizardmon suddenly jumps on Myotismon and starts jumping on him  
Wiz: "Myotismon, you have to come with us to Candy Island!"  
Gato: "Yeah Myotismon! It's an island of sweets and joy and joyness!"  
Myo: "Stop jumping on me."  
Wiz: "CANDY ISLAND MYOTISMON!"  
Gato: "Yeah Candy Island!"  
Myo: "ALRIGHT! FINE! I'LL COME WITH YOU TO CANDY ISLAND!"

Later, far from the castle

Wiz and Gato: "La la la la, la la la la, la la la la la-."  
Myo: "ENOUGH WITH THE SINGING ALREADY!"

All three stop in front of a Tylomon, the Digimon that looks like a shark with a mask on. He seems to be choking for some reason.

Myo: "…uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh, what is that?"  
Wiz: "It's Ralph Myotismon."  
Myo: "…Ralph?"  
Gato: "He's the only one who knows the direction to Candy Island."  
Myo: "…Is he even breathing?"  
Wiz: (Shrugs his shoulders.) "Eh, how should we know? We're not water Digimon."  
Gato: "I think all that choking means that he's happy to be out of the sea."  
Myo: "…yeeeaaah. Happy."

Ralph suddenly points at them, saying something while his body turns purple from choking.

Ralph: "PPPPPHHHHHTTTTT! *Gasping* CHOUGH COUGH COUGH! *A lot of raspberry noises* PPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHhhhh…" *dies*  
Gato: *Stands silent for a moment* "He Has Spoken!"  
Wiz: "He Has Told Us The Way!"

Both of them walk over Ralph while leaving a dumbstruck Myotismon behind.

Myo: "…HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

~Time Skip~

All three of them are on an old bridge as Myo holds on to the rope tightly.

Gato: *In front* "Candy Island is just across this bridge, Myo. This magical bridge of magic and wonder!"  
Myo: *Middle* "You Two Are Insane! Seriously! How Did We Even Get On This Thing?!"  
Wiz: *Back* "Myo. Myo. Myo. Mmmmyyyyoooo. Mmmmyyyy-"  
Myo: *Turns his head to look at Wizardmon with an extremely angry glare* "WHAT?!"  
Wiz: *Looks at Myotismon idiotically* "I just set fire to the bridge." *Holds up a lighter*  
Myo: *Looks behind Wizardmon. The front of the bridge is on fire* "…WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" *Looks down to see Wizardmon gone* "What the-"  
Gato: *Shouting at a far distance* "Hurry Myo! I just set fire to the other side of the bridge!"  
Myo: *Turns his head to see Gatomon on the other side with Wizardmon who's holding her while Gatomon holds a flamethrower. A jet of flame catches the other end of the bridge on fire* "…F********************!" *Tries to run to the other side*

The bridge suddenly snaps and falls with Myotismon still on it. Myo screams as he falls. Suddenly, he lands face first on a raft, right next to Piedmon who doesn't notice he's there.

Pied: "I remember the time I wrestled with the alligators back at home. Ah, those were the good times, till all the gators left. *Sniffs* I miss them. Especially skinning them. They made good hand bags."  
Myo: "Oooooowwwwwwwwww…uh, why am I on a raft?"

Screen pans left, reveling Wizardmon and Gatomon standing beside Myotismon.

Wiz&Gato: "To get to Candy Island, silly."  
Pied: *Turns and looks at them* "Candy Island? I know where that is!"  
Myo: *Looks up at Piedmon* "What? You got to be kidding me."  
Pied: "Nope! Go there every weekend."  
Myo: "Well…okay."  
Wiz: "Can you take us there Mister Gator man?"  
Pied: "Sure! All the while, I'll sing random gator songs that the reader won't see because of a time skip that's about to happen when Myo tries to scream."  
Myo: *Raises his hand* "Uhhh, the time skip will your songs, right?"  
Pied&Wiz&Gato: "NOPE!"  
Myo: "Yeah, thought so. AAAAA-!"

~Time Skip~

Pied: "Here we are!"  
Myo: *On the ground face down. Looks up to see an island made out of candy* "Well what do know. There actually is a Candy Island."  
Gato: "Go inside the candy cave Myo!"  
Wiz: "Yeah, Myo! Go inside the cave of wonder and-."  
Myo: *Jumps to his feet, raising both arms in the air* "NO! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN SAY! *Turns to Piedmon who's holding a banjo* "OR SING!" *Piedmon drops the banjo* "TO MAKE ME GO IN THERE!" *Turns to leave*  
Wiz: "It might have a portal to go to the real world."  
Myo: *Stops in his tracks* "…" *Turns around and go's into the cave*

Both Wizardmon and Gatomon start laughing

Wiz: "Goodbye, Myo."  
Gato: "Yeah, goodbye Myo."  
Myo: *Looks behind him* "Goodbye?" *Caves entrance suddenly closes, leaving Myo in complete darkness* "HEY?! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" *Hears footsteps behind him* "Hello?" *Gets hit in the head and blacks out*

~Time Skip~

Myo wakes up back at his castle.

Myo: "Oooowww…what happened?" *Looks down at himself and sees that one of his kidneys is missing* "…AAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGHHHHHH! THEY STOLE MY KIDNEY!"

* * *

**S: "And that, everyone, is the end of the story!"  
Myo: *In the background* "FINALLY!"  
S: *Turns to see Myotismon cleaning the fake blood off himself* "Well, how'd you like your role in the story?"  
Myo: "…F******* you."  
S: "Keep saying that and you'll be doing more idiotic stuff."  
Myo: *Stares at her wide eye***

**Wizardmon and Gatomon are standing by Piedmon.  
He's sitting in a chair while playing the banjo.**

**Pied: "You know, I didn't know that I could play the banjo."  
Wiz&Gato: "Neither did we."  
S: *Turns to the readers* "Alright! That's it! I know that the story didn't follow the real Charlie the unicorn Youtube video, but hey, I like putting in random stuff!"  
Wiz: *Comes up beside her* "You didn't know the song at the end and wanted to find a way to put Piedmon in the story, did you?"  
S: "Both yes and yes. Review! The more review, the more inspired for me to wright more of this Fanfic!"  
Myo: *Background* "WHAAAAATTTTTT?!"  
S: "Can it Myo!"  
Wiz: "You had him play as Charlie because you wanted revenge on him for killing me, right?"  
S: "YEP! Here, have a cookie."**


	2. Digimon in Hats

**S260: "Dun, du du du du du dun, du dun. Dun, Du Du Du Du Dun! D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DAAAAAAA! DE DA! DEE DA DEE DAAAAA! DEE DA! DEE DA! TCH! DEE DOUGHT RANDOMNESS, MORE RANDOMNESS AND A TALKING SQUID! DDDEEE DA-"  
All 4 Digimon: "ALRIGHT ALREADY! GET ON WITH IT!"  
S: *Slowly looks them* "…seriously guys. That was rude."  
Myo: "So what is it that's got you so happy?"  
S: *Grins* "This fanfic has…wait for it…2 REVIEWS!"**

**Sudden sound of appalls fill the room as confetti drops from the sky.**

**Pied: "You're happy because you only got 2 reviews?"  
S: *Points finger at him* "IT'SBETTERTHANHAVINGNONE!"  
Wiz: "Who are the reviewers?"  
S: "They are." **

**Random arm comes out of nowhere and hands her an envelope**

**S: "Thank you, army. They are." *Opens envelope with drum roll in the background* "…Nightmon and moonprincess73! Give them around of appalls ladies and germs! They're the first reviewers for this fanfic, so they get free Cookies! …Oh and Myo I'm giving your kidney to Eyeless Jack."  
Myo: "WHAT?! YOU SAID NO HARM WILL COME TO IT!"  
S: "Yes, but when someone asks you to give a kidney to Eyeless Jack, I'm not passing that opportunity! Especially if it involves DRAGONS!"  
Gato: "…dragons?"  
S: *Eye suddenly starts twitching*  
Pied: "Uh, Sun? You o-"  
S: "DRAGONS! DRAGONS! DRAGONS! DRAGONSDRAGONSDRAAAAAAAGGGG-GGOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSS!"  
Digimon: *Jump back in fear as Sundiel260 screams at the top of her lungs***

**A glass tube comes down, trapping Sun in it. It's sound proof.**

**Pied: *Looks up at the celling* "Where did that tube come from?"  
Myo: *Throws his hands in the air* "Who cares?! Why did she start screaming dragons?!"  
Gato: "Maybe because she likes dragons?"  
Wiz: *Rolls his eyes* "Gatomon, Sun doesn't ****_like_**** dragons. She ****_LOOOOVVVVVEEEESSS _****them."  
Myo: "Oh yeah? Prove it."  
Wiz: *Points at something off screen***

**Screen panes over to reveal a GIGANTIC shrine dedicated only to dragons.  
Panes back to the very surprised, and a little disturbed, Digimon.**

**Pied: "…how long has that been there?"  
Everyone else: *Shrug their shoulders, shaking their heads*  
Gato: "Well, we've wasted enough time already."  
Wiz: *Nods his head in agreement* "On with the show."  
Myo: *Groans* "I better get to plan world domination after this. Sundiel260 does not own Digimon or Lamas with Hats."**

* * *

Scene opens with Myotismon opening the door to the house wearing a frilly hat and sees a dead Agumon on the floor.

Myo: *Freaks out* "PIEDMON! PIEDMON GET IN HERE!"  
Pied: *Walks in smiling wearing a top hat* "Hey! Welcome ho-"  
Myo: "Piedmon! There's a dead Agumon on the floor!"  
Pied: *Looks down to see the dead Digimon* "Whoa! Hey! Would you look at that! It really is!"  
Myo: "Pppppiiiieeeedddddmmmooooonnn! What did you do?!"  
Pied: *Scoffs and points at himself* "Me?! I didn't do anything!"  
Myo: "Why did you kill this Agumon?"  
Pied: *Folds his arms and looks away* "I've never seen this Digimon before in my life!"  
Myo: "Explain why you killed him!"  
Pied: *Wags his finger at Myo* "You are mistaken. Killing Digimon is-is my least favorite activity."  
Myo: *Facepalmes* "Okay. So tell me, exactly what you were doing before I got home."  
Pied: *Looks up the celling thoughtfully, scratching the side of his head* "Well, I was sitting in a chair."  
Myo: *Crossing his arms and glaring at Pied* "Uh huh."  
Pied: "Reading a book."  
Myo: "Go on."  
Pied: *Gestures to the dead Digimon* "And this guy walks in. So I went up to him."  
Myo: "Yes?"  
Pied: "Aaaaannnnnddddd, I stabbed him 357 times in the chest while laughing like a maniac."  
Myo: *Stares at him in disbelief* "…Ppppppiiiiiieeeeddddmmmoooonnn! That Kills Digimon!"  
Pied: "Oh! I didn't know that!"  
Myo: "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT?!"  
Pied: "Yeah, I'm in the wrong here. I suck."  
Myo: *Notices something* "Ahhh, where are his hands and eyes?"  
Pied: "What's that?"  
Myo: "His hands and eyes. W-where are they?"  
Pied: "Welllll, I sorta, cooked them up. And ate them."  
Myo: "…Pieeeeedddddddmon." *Falls to the ground on his knees, shaking his head*  
Pied: "My stomach was making the rumbles."  
Myo: *Looks back up at him disgusted* "Piedmon!"  
Pied: "That only eyes and hands could satisfy."  
Myo: "What Is Wrong With You?!"  
Pied: *Scratches his chin* "Well, I kill Digimon and I eat their hands and eyes. Th-that's two things!"

* * *

**S: *Out of the tube sitting on a coffin couch eating popcorn* "Woooooooowwww. That was messed up."  
Myo: *Comes in without the hat and looks at her baffled* "How long have you've been out of the tube?"  
S: *Shrugs shoulders* "Eh. I got out after the show started."  
Myo: "Ah." *Looks around the room* "Where is the wizard and cat?"  
S: *Raises an eyebrow* "You mean Wizardmon and Gatomon? They went for a walk since they didn't have a part. Oh, by the way, I need that corpse back. The authorities are looking for it."  
Myo: *Stares at her* "…wait, that was, a ****_real_**** corpse?!"  
S: *Shrugs* "Found it at a crime scene. It was prefect for the script. Of course I'm gonna take it. So where is it?"**

**Both hear a scraping noise and turn around  
Piedmon is sharpening his knife and fork while licking his lips and starring at the dead Agumon on the table**

**Pied: *About to plunge both tools in the corpse, then notices his being starred at* "…what? I'm still hungry. Those eyes and hands weren't very filling."  
Myo: *Right eye starts twitching*  
S: "…disturbing." **


	3. ASDF Digimon Movie

**Pied: *Picking bits from his teeth as he sits back in his chair with his feet on the table, skeletal remains of the Agumon corpse is there*  
Myo: *Stares at Piedmon* "…wow. He actually ate the corpse."  
S: "I know."  
Myo: "I thought he was just joking."  
S: "I know!"  
Myo: "But he actually did it."  
S: "I know! And I caught it all on tape!"  
Myo: "I kn-wait what?" *Turns and sees Sun holding a video camera* "…why would record that?"  
S: "Cause it's ****_fuuuun_****."  
Myo: "…uh, Piedmon. C-can I talk to you for a moment?"**

**Myotismon pulls Piedmon out of the chair and far away from Sundiel**

**Myo: *Pulls Piedmon next to him and slaps him*  
Pied: *Holds the place where he was slapped* "OW! What was that for?!  
Myo: *Whispering* ****_"For being an idiot! We're supposed to be planning on how to get rid of her so we can get out of here and rule the world!"  
_****Pied: *Whispering* ****_"Clam down. I'm just merely buying us time…that and those eyes and hands still weren't very filling."  
_****Myo: *Rolls his eyes* ****_"I cannot believe you still ate that corpse! What is wrong with you!?"_****  
Pied: *Shrugs his shoulders*  
Myo: ****_"Look, the longer we stay around her, the more I think she's making fun of us! Just look at her!"_**

**Both look back at Sundiel  
She's stabbing a Myo doll with a knife  
Both look back each other**

**Myo: ****_"…see what I mean?"  
_****Pied: *Nods his head*  
Myo: ****_"Good. Now here's a plan. We're bigger than her, right?"  
_****Pied: *Nods head again*  
Myo: *Looks back at Sun* ****_"And she doesn't look very strong."_**** *Looks back at Piedmon*****_ "Right?"  
_****Pied: *Nods again*  
Myo: *Grins evilly* ****_"So all we have to do is-"_**

**BAM!  
Everyone looks at the door  
A giant Tylomon is standing at the doorway  
He's holding bazooka**

**Tylomon: "WHICH ONE OF YOU IS SUNDIEL260!? I'M HERE TO ADVENG MY BROTHER, RALPH!"  
S: *Looks at the Tylomon* "…" *Tosses the Myo doll aside and looks at Myo and Pied* "Please take your conversation somewhere else you two. I have some business to attend to." *Starts walking towards the Tylomon*  
Pied: "Uh, Sun? I don't think-"  
Myo: *Suddenly pulls Pied out of the room and slams the door* "SEEA, SUCKER!"  
Pied: *Looks at Myo in shock*  
Myo: "…what?"  
Pied: "You just left her to face a GIANT TYLOMON!" *Waves his arms dramatically* "He was, like, 50 TIMES BIGGER THAN HER!"  
Myo: *Shrugs his shoulders* "She had a knife."  
Pied: "Bu-"**

**BANG!  
CRASH!  
KABOOM!  
Both Digimon jump and look at the door  
They shiver as Tylomon's screams of pain reach their ears**

**Tylomon: "MY KIDNEY'S!"  
Pied: *Looks at Myo, who looks at him before glancing back the door at another explosion* "…" *Turns to the audience* "Sundiel260 does not own Digimon or asdf movie." **

* * *

Scene opens with Wizardmon giggling while petting Gatomon

Wiz: "Heh, hehehe."  
Myo: *Comes up and pretends to grab Wizardmon's nose*  
Wiz: "Oh?"  
Myo: "Got your nose."  
Wiz: "…NO!"  
Gato: *Suddenly stands up holding a remote that reads, Press If Nose Is Stolen, and presses it*

Police surround the house

Pied: *Kicks down the door* "LOOK OUT! HE'S GOT THE NOSE!" *Takes out a shot gun and starts shooting*

Pied: *Runs up to Myo and turns him around shaking him* "YOU GOT TO HELP ME! MY TIE IS EVIL AND IT PLANS TO KKKKIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL MMMMMMEEEEEEEE!"  
Myo: *Backs away real slowly*  
Pied: *Looks down at his tie* "…please don't kill me."  
Tie: *Screen turns red and zooms up on it* "Muhahaha."

Wiz: "Hello tree!"  
Tree: "Hello!"  
Wiz: *Stands on shock*

Wiz: "Hey Myo! Hey!"  
Myo: *Turns and looks at Wizardmon*  
Wiz: "Hey! Smell my flower." *Holds up a flower*  
Myo: *Bends down and smells it* "Mmmmm." *Stands back up*  
Jackle from Nights into Randomness: *Bursts out of Wizardmon's stomach* "GAR LALO GLA!"  
Myo: "Whoa!"  
Jackle: *Goes back into Wizardmon*  
Wiz: *Looks at Myo* "…He does that sometimes."

Pied: *Standing in front of a giant button* "…" *Reads the sign next to the button*

WARNING! VERY DANGEROUS IF PRESSED!

Pied: *Looks back at button presses it* "…" *Nothing happens* "…" *Looks at the other sign next to the sign*

…or completely pointless.

Pied: "…huh."

Myo: *Walks up to Piedmon* "Hey, man, what's u-"  
Pied: *Punches Myo in the face*  
Myo: *Really angry now* "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Level up!

Gatomon in her Angewomon from: "Somebody Help Me, I'm Being Robbed!"

Pans out to reveal a ninja trying to steal her purse

Pied: "I'LL SAVE YOU! TREE POWERS ACTIVATE!" *Becomes a tree*

Both of them stare at the tree in disbelief

Wiz: *Comes up and shoots the ninja in the head*  
Gato: *Looks at Wiz* "…MY HERO!" *Kisses him on the cheak*  
Wiz: *Face goes red*

Myo: "DIE POTATO!"  
Potato: "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"  
Myo: *Steps on the potato*

Pied: *Walks in the kitchen and sees a cake on the table* "Mmm." *Licks his lips and holds up a knife* "Yum!" *Sticks knife in the cake*  
Cake: "AHHHH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I HAVE A WIFE AND FAMILY!"  
Pied: "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!"  
Cake: "THE PAIN! IT UNBEARABLE!"  
Pied: "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"  
Cake: "AAAAHHHHH!" *Starts jumping towards the edge of the counter* "TELL MY CHILDREN I LOVE THEM!"  
Cupcake Children: "DADDY!"  
Cake: *Falls off table*  
Pied: "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
CC: "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Cake: *Falls into Jackles mouth who was lying under the table*  
Jackle: *Spits knife out and licks his lips* "Yum!" *Notices Piedmon staring at him* "…what?"  
Pied: *Starring opened mouth at him* "…YOU COULD HAVE SAVED SOME FOR ME!"

Myo: *Looks at Pied* "Hey, you know who's gay?" *Camera zooms up to his face* "…YOU!" *Looks down*

Pans out showing a sword in his stomach with Piedmon still griping the handle

Myo: "…OH COME ON!"

* * *

**Everyone is starring at the door  
Tylomon's screams are still coming from the other side**

**Jackle: "…wow. That must hurt."  
Myo: *Looks at Jackle* "…why, are you still here?"  
Jackle: "Sundiel said she had something for LTP."**

**Screaming stops  
The door opens **

**S: *Comes out with bloody hands and sheet of paper* "Man! This thing is really useful!" *Holds the paper up. Notices Jackle* "Oh! There you are Jackle! Great job today!" *Pulls out and flamethrower and hands it to Jackle* "Give that to LTP and give her my thanks for letting me use you in the story and tell her it has a snack dispenser in it too. Oh, and one more thing!"  
Jackle: *Stops from leaving*  
S: *Holds up a cookie* "A cookie for you made entirely out of Nightopian Meat! It took me a while to make this." *tosses it to him*  
Jackle: *Catches it in his mouth and leaves*  
S: *Turns to audience* "And that's the end of the chapter." *Turns and sees the Digimon starring in horror of what their seeing in the room* "HEY!"**

**They all jump and Piedmon closes the door**


End file.
